For certain applications, such as robotics and automobile safety devices, it is important to recognize objects in the surrounding environment. One method for achieving this is to reconstruct a 3-dimensional (3D) scene from a single moving camera, commonly known as Structure from Motion (SfM). SfM is computationally intensive and involves complex algorithms. Efficiently and effectively combining the building blocks of SfM to achieve real-time performance is a challenging problem. The main challenges are:                a. Strong temporal data dependencies leading to complex data management routines;        b. Computationally intensive building blocks leading to low frame rate/high latency; and        c. Dependency on camera motion dynamics (slow versus fast motion) requiring dynamic data management.These challenges are especially severe on embedded systems due to their restricted resources.        